


Afterimage

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 4





	Afterimage

“嘿，你瞧！”黄色披风包裹的男孩翻了个跟头跳到笼罩在黑暗中的男人面前，冲他伸出拳头，“我刚才搞定了那帮混蛋！”他骄傲地抬高了下巴，示意对方看看不远处倒得七扭八歪的人。  
“干得不错，杰森。”男人压低了声音，却没有伸出手去和男孩相碰，他转过身，黑色的披风擦过男孩骨节分明的指间。“不过下次你可以下手轻点。”  
“我已经下手很轻了！”罗宾微微鼓起脸颊，快步追上蝙蝠侠，“至少我还留了他们一口气呢。”  
蝙蝠侠没再说话，罗宾随着他一起坐进蝙蝠车。  
“等等……”罗宾突然小声嘟哝，“……他刚才叫了我‘杰森’？”

“你差点露馅儿了！”杰森笑嘻嘻地坐在床上，他盘着腿，身上一套印满蝙蝠标志的睡衣，那睡衣后边甚至还有一对小小的蝙蝠翅膀。  
“你没叫我罗宾。”他说着仰躺在床上，抓过枕头挥舞了两下，将它抛起来又接住后抱进怀里，“你叫了我的名字。”  
“该睡觉了。”布鲁斯站在门口，房间里没开灯，他的身影几乎挡住了从廊道里传来的唯一光源——幸好还有从窗外溜进来的月光。  
那月光洒在男孩身上，让他看起来有点朦朦胧胧的，像个落入凡间的天使，仿佛本来就不属于这个世界。  
“不给我个晚安吻吗？”男孩缩进被子里，面朝布鲁斯眨眨眼睛。  
“下次吧。”布鲁斯的语气里多少带了点安慰的成分，他后退一步，轻轻合上了门。  
“……真小气。”他听到男孩委屈的声音从门缝底下泄露出来。他又在门口站了一会儿，才蹑手蹑脚地离开。

“您看起来气色不太好，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德端着一杯咖啡出现在布鲁斯身后，后者正靠在椅子上，盯着屏幕上密密麻麻的信息，目光几乎烧灼起来。  
“还没那么糟。”布鲁斯接过咖啡抿了一口，关掉电脑。“但也快了。”  
“这是您当初执意要求的结果，我认为您应该做好了充足的准备。”老管家声音沉稳。  
“……是的，我知道。”布鲁斯低低地叹了口气，“该来的总会来。我一直在告诉自己不要陷得太深，阿尔弗雷德。但最近杰森越来越……”他顿了顿，直接跳到了最后一句话，“我不知道还剩多久。”  
“目前杰森少爷还不知道这件事情。”阿尔弗雷德淡淡地说，“您仍然不打算告诉他吗？”  
“……不。”布鲁斯摇摇头，补充道，“不是现在。”  
“也许他迟早会发现的。”他又自顾自地低下头，“我刚才看到他的时候甚至有一种错觉……时间差不多了。”  
“已经两年了。”阿尔弗雷德准确地指出，“恕我直言，布鲁斯老爷，这件事……”  
“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯打断他，从椅子里站起身。他满脸倦容，看上去苍老了许多，“这个问题我们改天再谈，今天是时候休息了。”  
老管家凝视男人孤独的背影，闭上眼睛，无奈地摇了摇头。

****************  
“布鲁斯，你有没有觉得我变白了？”吃早餐的时候，杰森将胳膊伸到布鲁斯和报纸之间，挡住他的视线。  
“杰森，你应该多注意技巧的训练而不是皮肤的颜色。”布鲁斯头也不抬地说。  
“不，不是的！”杰森执拗地在布鲁斯眼前使劲儿挥挥手臂，“你瞧，这儿白的很不正常！”  
“好了杰森，别胡闹。”布鲁斯放下手中的报纸，“一会儿叫阿尔弗雷德给你做个检查，不会有问题的。”  
杰森拉耷着脑袋，拖着步子回到一旁的座位，将满心的怨气都发泄在那盘可怜的培根煎蛋上。布鲁斯将报纸重新拿起来，目光却越过一排排的字母落在杰森身上。他的手指不自觉地收紧了。  
“阿尔弗雷德。我今天有个会议要开，待会儿你给杰森做个全身检查，让他安安心。”布鲁斯披上衣服，朝老管家使了个眼色，又转过头去给依然在和煎蛋作斗争的杰森布置任务，“检查完后别忘了今天的体能训练。”  
他刚出了餐厅，没走几步就像是想起来什么似的，又返回来走到杰森旁边，揉了揉男孩低垂的小脑袋，然后才在男孩抬起头，目光与他相撞的那一刻别过头去，快步离开。

“布鲁斯是不是很不喜欢我？”杰森抬起手臂，瘪着嘴问阿尔弗雷德，“你瞧，我说什么他都搪塞过去，我任务完成的很好他也不跟我碰拳，还不给我晚安吻。”  
“布鲁斯老爷那么做一定有他的原因，虽然具体是什么原因我不清楚。”老管家轻声回答，声音温和而坚定，“但是我可以肯定他很爱您，杰森少爷。”  
“真的吗？”杰森睁大眼睛——在这个家里谁都不会否认老管家的话，“你确定？”  
老管家点点头，露出一个微笑。“检查完毕，没有任何问题，您很健康。”  
“谢谢你！阿尔弗雷德！”杰森高兴地跳下床，冲老管家挥挥手，“我去训练啦！”  
“请务必注意安全，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德目送男孩蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去，回过头看了看摊在桌子上的报纸。那是布鲁斯早上阅读过的报纸，边缘的地方已经被捏得皱巴巴的，几乎被撕破了。

杰森坐在训练室里，伸直了手臂左看看右瞧瞧。他将手臂贴近眼前，仔细望进去，似乎隐隐约约能看到对面的器械。他疑惑地挠挠头，觉得自己可能眼睛有点花了。不过，谁会管这些有的没的呢——杰森偷偷笑起来，今天布鲁斯不在，谁还训练啊！有这么好的机会，不出去看看怎么对得起自己！  
杰森四处打探了一番，确认阿尔弗雷德正在整理房间，没有注意到自己才偷偷地溜出庄园，逃也似的飞奔而去。事实上他不知道自己的目的地在哪里，反正他有整整一天的时间可以挥霍，只要在布鲁斯开完会之前回到训练室就万事大吉。他沿着一条陌生的道路奔跑着，在他的印象里布鲁斯从未带他走过这条路，但他的双腿就这么引着他来到这里，来到这一片略显荒芜的土地。他也不知道自己跑了多久，待他终于停下来的时候，他才发现自己周围都阴森森的。  
“嘿……这地方糟透了。”杰森龇牙，露出一个为难的表情，“我应该去游乐场。”他小声念叨着，双臂不自觉地在胸前交叠，身子瑟瑟发抖，“这是……”  
“墓地……？”他咬着嘴唇，觉得自己应该马上离开，但双腿却不听使唤，依旧一步一步地深入其中，他抬头看那些雕像，仿佛它们一到黑夜就会复活，他的视线扫过一个个墓碑，上边刻着的名字于他而言有些陌生，而有些则不那么遥远。  
——韦恩。  
他看到这个姓氏，心里一颤。  
离开这里！他的心里有一个声音突然爆炸了。赶紧离开！  
他瑟缩着，又抖抖索索地往前挪了些步子。  
然而仅是短暂地一瞥，他就被一行字夺去了目光。  
HERE LIES JASON TODD   
呼吸一瞬间凝滞了。  
他又仔仔细细地读了一遍。  
“HERE……”他张开嘴，像是被抽走了氧气的人拼命攫取空气。  
“ LIES……”他听到自己发颤的声音，他的手沁出了汗，紧握成拳。  
“ JASON ……”他听到自己的名，布鲁斯曾无数次地这样呼唤他。  
“TODD……”那是他的姓，他亲生父母留给他最后一道血脉的证明。  
他认识每一个字母，每一个单词，但它们拼凑出来的话语却彻底击毁了他对自己的认知。  
这是杰森·托德的墓碑。  
这是他自己的墓碑。  
他死了吗？  
“——我……死了吗？”  
杰森的头脑里有什么东西轰然炸开了，他剧烈颤抖着，伸出手去抚摸那墓碑。  
冰凉的触感，如此冷酷，又如此真实。  
他是真的。  
墓碑也是真的。  
杰森的脑海里一片空白。他踉踉跄跄地后退几步，差点跌倒在地上，他看着那墓碑，仿佛与一个鬼魅对视，那鬼魅张牙舞爪地朝他扑过来，像要索他的命，又似要夺他的魂。他想呼喊，想尖叫，却只有模模糊糊的呜咽声哽在喉咙口，仿佛被人扼住了咽喉。杰森拼命后退，摇着头，最终在混乱中变成了逃亡。  
他大口呼吸，不顾一切地奔逃，顺着之前来的方向，直到韦恩庄园远远地出现在视线里他才稍稍松了口气，却仍然甩不掉那名为坟墓的梦魇。  
杰森冲进训练室，第一次将自己完完全全地沉浸于那些器械当中。他感受到疼痛，感受到疲倦，感受到汗水顺着额头滴落，感受到筋疲力竭。一遍又一遍，他确认自己活着，一遍又一遍，那墓碑的影子又笼罩在他的心头，告诉他那里埋葬着一个更为年轻的自己。  
他垂下头，看着自己的掌心。  
他眯起眼睛，再一次透过掌心看到坚实的地面。  
而他不知道布鲁斯是否知道这个状况，亦不知道自己是否该告诉他。

****************  
“杰森最近的情况更恶劣了。”这是布鲁斯踏进蝙蝠洞说的第一句话，他方才守着杰森入眠，见男孩完全熟睡才回到这里。他将披风扯下来，连同自己整个人一起摔到椅子上。  
“您指的哪个方面，布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德收好他的披风，问道。  
“……各个方面。”布鲁斯抬手揉了揉太阳穴，“从他跟我说他觉得自己变白的时候我就知道……我们没多少时间了。”  
“我认为您可以考虑告诉他，鉴于杰森少爷自己也已经发现了不对劲的地方。”老管家提出了上次被布鲁斯打断的建议，“他有权利知道。至少……”  
阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“至少，您可以选择和他告别。”  
“有时候我在想，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯没有否认，他仅仅是瘫在椅子上，闭上眼睛仰起头，思绪回到两年前，“如果当初你成功地阻止我这么做，我是不是就不会面临现在的处境？我是个糟糕的父亲，对吗？”  
“您不应该为此责备自己，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家平静地回答，“您只是太爱杰森少爷了。”

杰森偷偷溜进蝙蝠洞内。  
在布鲁斯每一次陷入工作的漩涡时，他总是能找到很好的机会去做自己想做的事情——而那通常是布鲁斯所不允许的。  
最近布鲁斯对他的态度依旧不冷不热，除了偶尔口头上夸奖两句之外还是不会和他有任何过多的肢体接触，甚至连碰拳也没有，而他发现自己在面对罪犯时的出手力度似乎大不如从前。他明明使足了力气，拳头落在对方身上却有点轻飘飘的，以往只需要两击就能撂倒的家伙现在得多花他一倍的力量。  
他觉得事有蹊跷，布鲁斯一定对他隐瞒了什么事情——杰森敢肯定的是，这样的事情即使他问一千遍一万遍，布鲁斯也不会告诉他。所以他决定自己寻找线索。  
杰森来到计算机阵列前，正打算启动，一个声音兀地从身后传来。  
“杰森少爷。”  
他一个激灵转过身去，阿尔弗雷德正端端正正地站在他身后。  
“呃……嗨阿福！”杰森有些不自然地笑了笑——他不擅长说谎，“我——我来找点资料！”  
“我知道您要找什么。”老管家温和地看着他，目光穿过男孩半透明的身体，“您对布鲁斯老爷的态度和您现在自身的变化感到疑惑，对吗？”  
“我觉得自己好像在慢慢变透明。”杰森确认道，他又强调了一次，“不是变白，而是透明！”  
他沉默了，老管家也依然没有说话，静静地等待着他说出下文。  
“……我看到自己的墓碑。”他终于再次开口，声音带着点哭腔，“我已经死了，阿尔弗雷德！可我还是站在这里，可以说话，可以坐在椅子上，可以去夜巡。——我到底是什么？”  
他咬着嘴唇，眼角泛着泪光，“我是怪物吗？还是鬼魂？”  
“都不是。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，轻轻地扶着杰森的肩膀，让他坐在椅子上，“两年前，就在这里，布鲁斯老爷做了一个决定。他一直没有告诉你，而您现在已经有所察觉。我也希望您能知道这件事情，然后您或许会更明晰，更坦然地面对接下来可能发生的事情。”

两年前。蝙蝠洞。  
布鲁斯坐在椅子上，面前的计算机阵列满屏都是字，最上头的单词却只有一个。  
——残像。  
“这是不符合科学的行为，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德站在布鲁斯身后，一杯咖啡被稳稳地端在盘子里，“我们甚至无法预知这么做的后果。”  
“这是我找到的唯一能够带他回来的办法。”布鲁斯声音沙哑，“他的死是我的失误，他不应该遭受这个。”  
“可是我们已经埋葬了他，并且立了墓碑。”老管家冷静地提醒。  
“这都不重要，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯一拳砸在椅子的扶手上，“我必须尝试——如果可以，我就能弥补我的过错，如果不行……我就接受事实。”  
“我不能再一次看着我的亲人从我身边离开——以这种方式。”布鲁斯脑海里浮现出爆炸时的情形，尽管他没花多长时间就找到了那个满身血污的男孩，却什么都晚了。  
“但是如果成功了。”阿尔弗雷德依然忧心忡忡，“您又该如何面对他呢？您能够和他交流，也能够带他去夜巡——就和杰森少爷在世时一样，但那毕竟是您意念而生的产物，您最终还是会失去他。”  
“……我会努力不让自己陷进去。”布鲁斯的声音远没有他对付罪犯时的那般坚定，“我也会时刻做好失去他的准备。”  
您已经陷进去了——阿尔弗雷德想这么说——当您坚持要制造出杰森少爷的残像的时候，您就已经陷进去了。但他没有说出口，只是静静地听着。  
“我想看他成为一个优秀的成年人，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯轻声说，声音万般无奈，却依然有希冀存留，“我只是想看着他长大。”

“他成功了，对吗？”杰森晃悠着腿，他吐了吐舌头，目光追逐着自己的脚尖。  
“残像蕴蓄着人内心深处最深沉的意念和渴望。”老管家悠悠地说，“但即使执念再深，最多也只能使残像维持两年左右的时间。”  
“也就是说，我会慢慢消失掉。”杰森砸吧砸吧嘴，像是在嚼着口香糖说一件无关紧要的事情，“所以我才慢慢变得透明。”  
“可我不记得什么爆炸，阿尔弗雷德。”他歪着脑袋，似乎在仔细思考着什么，“我只记得一开始布鲁斯就说，我是他的罗宾，然后我们一起训练，一起夜巡。”  
“您现在的记忆是从您作为残像重新返回人世的时候开始的。”阿尔弗雷德耐心地解释道，“布鲁斯老爷不希望您想起那些不愉快的经历，他想给您一个健康的成长环境。但我不认为事到如今还一直隐瞒下去是正确的做法，现在已经到了这一步，您应该知道真相。”  
杰森沉默半晌，从椅子上站起来。  
“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他突然转身，给了老管家一个大大的拥抱。  
“杰森少爷，您总能让我惊讶。”老管家鼻子有些发酸，他温和地摸了摸男孩的小脑袋。他隐隐约约地明白，这也许会是一次告别。

****************  
“嘿布鲁斯！”杰森翻了个跟头，跃到被黑色披风包裹的男人面前，伸出拳头，“搞定了！不来庆祝一下吗？”  
布鲁斯没回话，他将自己隐藏在蝙蝠侠的面罩底下，罗宾看不到他的表情。  
“拜托，就跟我碰一下拳嘛，有什么关系！”他不乐意了，噘着嘴似无心的抱怨，“我又不是死人！”  
“杰森！”布鲁斯的语气一下子加重了，但明显带着颤音。  
一道闪电划过黑暗的天空，雷声随即炸响，雨幕毫无征兆地落下，在两人面前横亘起一道流动的墙。  
杰森依旧不依不饶地举着拳，他摘下多米诺面具，抬起头，一双眼睛晶亮晶亮。  
布鲁斯顿了一下，也抬手揭下面罩，盯着面前的男孩。  
他的身体已经很淡了，布鲁斯几乎有些担心他会不会就这样消失在雨雾之中。他凝视他，看着雨水从他近乎透明的脸上滑落。  
他的视线模糊起来。  
布鲁斯抬起手，与男孩伸出的拳轻轻相碰。  
自那一刻起他们都知道了彼此的秘密，也同时选择缄默。

布鲁斯开始频繁地做梦。  
他梦到杰森鼓着腮帮子吃煎蛋，糊了满嘴的蛋黄，男孩含混不清地说着什么，声音越来越小，身体越来越淡，他扑上去，手指堪堪触到冰凉的空气。  
他梦到杰森在雨夜里和他一起出去夜巡，他回过头，想叫那男孩跟上，却只看见风捎着一套罗宾制服飞向远方。  
他梦到杰森突然拽下他正举着的报纸，男孩冲他做了个鬼脸便跑开了，而他找遍了整个韦恩庄园却再也寻不到他的踪迹。  
他曾说过，“我会努力不让自己陷得太深。”但当他说这句话的时候就已经晚了——在他执意要将男孩唤回来的那一刻，在他成功地将男孩重新以残像的形态唤回人间的那一刻，他便明白自己早已深陷其中。  
他不过是不愿意承认。  
他告诉自己，这是残像，他应该逐渐适应没有杰森的日子，却在一点一点加深对他的依赖。  
他知道自己应该和杰森保持距离，他需要以平常的心态教导他，关心他，就和杰森活着的时候一样——但他办不到。因为那由他心底而生的残像是如此真实，他们彼此的每一次触碰，每一次感知，都只会无数次地将他拖入幻梦的泥沼，在那幻梦之中，他赶在爆炸之前救出了杰森，他看到他长大。  
但在大多数时候，布鲁斯依旧是沉稳的。  
他是蝙蝠侠，不论内心有多痛苦，他必须做到——他必须做出一切如常的样子，他不能让杰森有任何的怀疑。杰森的心智依然停留在他死去的时候，但他会拥有新的记忆，和一段比之前更好的人生。

杰森几乎彻夜难眠。  
他每每想到那墓碑的时候，总会将自己蜷缩进被子里，手紧紧地攥着蝙蝠睡衣的袖子，辗转反侧。  
他忘不了那种惊慌失措的窒息感，以及随之而来的恐惧。  
但他想起阿尔弗雷德的话，整个人又放松下来。  
事实上，当他从老管家那里知晓自己的秘密时，他并没有像自己想象中的那样在顷刻间崩溃或是疯狂，相反，他很平静地接受了这个事实——也许是因为他早已有了心理准备，因为他已经从看到自己墓碑的震惊中冷静下来。  
但他的的确确有过短暂的惊讶——关于残像的形成——那是人们内心深处最深沉的意念和渴望，而他正是由此而生。  
“我可以肯定他很爱您，杰森少爷。”他在那个瞬间明白了当初阿尔弗雷德回答这句话的含义。  
布鲁斯·韦恩爱杰森·托德。  
而杰森·托德也爱布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他不是他一生中最沉重的失败，而是他生命里最深切的眷恋。  
杰森眨眨眼睛，在黑暗中起身，换上罗宾制服。

****************  
深夜。  
布鲁斯轻手轻脚地来到杰森房间外，将门拉开一条缝。  
他必须确认他的男孩好好的，因为他随时可能失去他。  
被子的一角落下床，床上空空的，什么也没有。  
布鲁斯的呼吸一下子急促起来，他跑过去，掀开被子，那底下压着一套印满蝙蝠标志的睡衣。  
——他失去了他，两次。   
如果说第一次是因为他的失误，那么第二次是因为他太爱他。  
如果说第一次他不知道最后的结局，那么第二次他从一开始就明白他终将离他而去。  
只是这一次，他没能亲手送走他。  
“杰森！！”他猛地从床上坐起来，额头和后背全是汗。  
又是一个噩梦。  
这绝不是个好兆头。  
布鲁斯迅速平复呼吸，翻身下床，朝杰森的房间冲去。  
他打开房门，月光洒在平平整整的被子上，杰森睡觉时常穿的那套蝙蝠睡衣被叠得方方正正，放在床头。  
像是进入了一间从未有人居住的房间。  
“不！”布鲁斯狠狠摔上门，转头奔向廊道。他依次打开每一扇门，望向每一扇窗，呼喊声转过每一个房间。  
第一次，他如此畏惧现实与梦境重叠，他害怕从此以后在韦恩庄园里再也找寻不到男孩的踪迹，他怕自己错过与他的最后一面。  
布鲁斯喘着气停下来，他筋疲力竭地抬起头，终于有一个小小的身影闯入视野。  
那男孩背对着他，站在大大的落地窗前，一轮圆月正悬在中央，柔和而明亮，男孩原本就透明的身体正一点一点地融进那轮月色里。  
“杰森……”布鲁斯听到自己嘶哑的声音，他颤抖着，一步一步靠近他的男孩。  
杰森回过头来，微微张开嘴，用微弱的声音回以一个名。  
“布鲁斯。”  
在说出这个名字的刹那男孩被裹进一个拥抱，他笑起来，无声却欢喜。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，直到最后一丝温度消失在颈间，有一套制服悄然落下，有一个天使回归天堂。


End file.
